Elizabeth's Adventure 2
by writer4life724
Summary: Elizabeth's adventure continues. As Elizabeth's days shorten, she must choose what to do. Can she help save mankind, or will Anna and the others arrive too late? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth returns! Did you think that the story was done? Please read and review!

Chapter 1

Remembrance of the Past

Elizabeth awoke once more on the couch of Anna's house. Summer was beginning to come to a close and it was becoming more and more stressful for Elizabeth. Those four people, as Elizabeth and Anna called them, tried to attack a few days earlier, though for no reason. Elizabeth knew, however, what their goal was.

_At the end of summer…you must choose…or those who you love will die; _their raspy voices whispered in her ears. Which would Elizabeth chose, light or darkness? Should she let them live, or die? It felt to Elizabeth that these questions and more seemed to run through her mind at the speed of sound, causing a headache. Takuya, seeing this, felt concerned.

"Hey, Elizabeth, are you feeling alright? You look like you're in pain," Takuya tried seeing what was wrong with Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed to pull out a coy smile.

"You think I'm in pain? No, I'm fine, I must still be a bit sore from the other day, but other than that, I'm perfectly normal," Elizabeth sweetly replied, but the sweetness was, in fact, nothing more than an excuse for Takuya not to worry. In fact, she knew that

Takuya could pick up that she was hurt and lying; she was just buying some time.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Anna had just entered the room, seeing the two talking about something that she didn't know.

"Nothing, Anna," the couple chimed, trying to seem like everything was hunky dory in the world. However, Anna knew that they were hiding something, though she didn't know what it was.

"What are you two hiding?" Anna asked impatiently to the two guilty people.

"Elizabeth's hiding something, and I'm trying to talk her out of it," Takuya pointed at Elizabeth, who glared at him in return.

"Elizabeth? What are you hiding?" Anna now proceeded to look at Elizabeth after she had already gotten back her innocent face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and did you listen to the conversation?" Elizabeth asked in return.

"I didn't here the conversation at all, but-"

"So why are you trying to stick your nose where it doesn't belong? If you keep that nose sticking out, you're going to lose it real quickly," Elizabeth finished before Anna could finish herself.

Anna kept quiet, now realizing that Elizabeth had won the argument. With a triumphant look, Elizabeth went to the shower while brushing away her briskly growing hair from her face as she moved.

* * *

"So, Anna, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Yugi asked Anna while Elizabeth was in the shower. Yugi, Takuya, and Anna were in the computer room and could here the water pounding in the room to the left of them.

"Doesn't it seem odd that Elizabeth has been, you know, fairly jumpy these days?" Anna asked, hoping that they knew what she meant.

"I've tried asking Elizabeth what was wrong this morning after she seemed to have a headache. However, she wasn't telling the truth, and when I'd asked again, you showed up," Takuya explained to Anna, with her listening closely as if the information meant her own life or her death.

"I've noticed it as well, but Elizabeth won't spill. I even tried to enter her mind and look myself, but I got caught in the act and was kicked out," Yugi commented. Anna took notes of the happenings that involved Elizabeth.

"I asked Elizabeth about it as well, but she never told me what was up. I wish that she would tell us what was wrong," Anna sighed, feeling more desperate than ever.

"I can't tell you guys about it, ok?" Elizabeth angrily snapped at the three from the entrance to the computer room. While they were talking, they failed to notice that Elizabeth's shower was over and that she'd heard the last snippet of the conversation.

"Why can't you tell us? We're worried about you, and-"

"You'd only worry about me more, ok? Now, I'm dropping it," Elizabeth yelled at Takuya before he could finish and stormed back into the bathroom.

"Don't let it get to you, Takuya. I'm sure this will all simmer down once Elizabeth calms down," Yugi assured Takuya, hoping to cheer him up.

"Let's hope that that's the case," Takuya stared at where Elizabeth last stood and prayed that what he said was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making you all wait. Well, better late than never, right? In any case, enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 2**

**A Day Out**

Later that same day, Elizabeth forgot her troubles. Anna's mother would be taken her to the grocery store. It sounded corny. Elizabeth didn't care. She wanted to get as close to Anna's family as possible.

"Anna, be careful. Don't do anything dumb while we're gone," Anna's mother shouted behind her. Elizabeth glared at Takuya as a warning to tell nothing to Anna. Anna only saw this for a split second.

"See you later, Anna!" Elizabeth cheerfully called to Anna. Anna waved a weak goodbye, knowing that something was up.

Anna sat on the couch and immediately flipped through the channels. When she found that there was nothing on, Anna went to the computer and went to you tube to find something to watch.

"Takuya, what's the deal with you and Elizabeth? She gave you an evil glare before leaving," Anna spoke before Takuya had a chance to backfire.

"Well, what it is, only Elizabeth can tell. It's _her _privacy after all," Takuya casually put the flames on Elizabeth.

_It's alright, Takuya, tell them. They're _bound_ to find out anyway,_ Elizabeth's sad voice thrust into Takuya's mind through the open mind link.

"Actually, Elizabeth wants me to tell you guys now." Takuya waited for the now anxious Anna and Yugi to urn around before he continued.

"I was thinking of telling you something that happened to Elizabeth." The other two waited for the story to begin, now more curious about what had happened.

Takuya told them the story of how Elizabeth became an adopted child. He spoke, in great detail, about Elizabeth finding the armada of villains, of the catastrophic battle that pursued, and of the final words spoken by Elizabeth's mother. When Takuya finished speaking, Anna and Yugi were flabbergasted.

"Elizabeth's whole entire family…but…there's no way that-"

"-it could've happened? Well, it _did _happen, unfortunately." Takuya heaved a sigh and felt better about telling at least _one _secret for now. At that moment, the door burst open with a bang. The three serious figures yelped when the door opened.

"Anna…its Elizabeth, she-"

"Catch your breath first, mom, then tell me what happened," Anna, although panicking, calmed her frantic mother.

"It's about Elizabeth. At the store, a humongous purple snake blasted through. Elizabeth dragged me to safety and ran up to the snake. A battle ensued, and Elizabeth…Elizabeth got kidnapped!" Anna's mother almost nearly screeched two octaves too high.

"Where do you think she got taken?" Anna asked, now frantic herself. Yugi was panicked as well, but Takuya was plain outraged.

"I don't know. All I know is that Elizabeth is in grave danger." Anna's mother pulled herself to the couch, her chest violently shaking up and down.

"Did you see if there was anyone on top of the snake?" Anna asked, trying with all her might to stay calm.

"There were four people: one was sickeningly pale, one with glasses and white hair, one with darker skin tone and a rod in his hand, and one wearing an odd-shaped necklace," Anna's mother described, her eyes closed. Takuya growled under his breath.

"Stay here, mom. I'm going to go looking for her now." Anna took her mother's hand and held it in a loving fashion.

"But, you won't-"

"I'll be fine, mom, don't worry." Anna gently squeezed her mother's hand, assuring that she would return.

"Well, then, you need some supplies for this trip. It might take some time to find Elizabeth," Anna's mother added slowly getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"You heard your mom, but it's best to leave just after dark for the element of surprise," Takuya planned. Yugi nodded in agreement. Anna also agreed to leave just after dusk.

_Hang in there, Elizabeth, we're on our way,_ Anna thought silently, then went to her room to start packing her things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Found in Danger**

Anna left her house near midnight to find her close friend. Yugi followed suit, as well as Takuya, who was still fuming about losing Elizabeth.

Anna and the others first went to the store that Elizabeth was in and couldn't believe what they saw. The store was in ruins and was unrecognizable for those who didn't live in the area; food and other items were scattered across the remains of the store. They found a trail of purple scales that led to a nearby forest.

"That snake's _mine_ when I get there," Takuya mumbled to himself while clenching his fists. Yugi flinched away from Takuya, feeling the fire around Takuya grow stronger. Anna calmed Yugi, reminding him that Takuya was upset about losing Elizabeth.

"We need to head for the forest, everyone have what they need? We won't be coming back," Anna reminded the others. Takuya and Yugi nodded once, and the three went into the unknown.

* * *

"Settle down with the food, Takuya, or you'll annihilate our food supply," Yugi pleaded with Takuya. It had been a couple hours since the three entered the forest, and the rumbling stomachs couldn't last long after the entrance.

"I can't help it," Takuya grumbled, finishing the last of his bread. Anna, too, finished only a small amount of food, conserving it for later. Yugi hardly ate anything and he remained full.

"We're close, Takuya. The number of scales is increasing, so we're almost there," Anna informed the others. Dawn was approaching fast, and if the three didn't find Elizabeth in that time, their cover would be blown and they would need to hide.

"C'mon guys, we need to hurry before the sun comes up," Yugi urged, packing his things. Anna and Takuya also packed, and they were off again.

Anna was right about the closeness of where Elizabeth was. A few minutes after the three were on the move, they found a door where the trail ended.

"Great, now what do we do? The door's impenetrable!" Yugi and Anna cried when they couldn't open the door.

"Allow me," Takuya offered. Yugi and Anna took several steps away from Takuya. Takuya cracked his knuckles, digivolved into Aldamon, and destroyed the door in one move. Anna and Yugi, stunted, moved along after Takuya nagged them about getting Elizabeth.

The three went down the dark, musty, and moist tunnel into the main cave, following the scales the whole time. However, the three discovered that the scales split into two different tunnels.

"Anna, you and Yugi go to the tunnel on the right, I'll go the left," Takuya suggested to the others in his gruff voice.

"No, Yugi should go with you," Anna disagreed, knowing that Takuya was still looking out for the both of them.

"Listen, I want the two of you to go down that path, since I have a feeling that they're waiting for Anna to come along," Takuya told to the others, a little more fiercely than before.

"He's right, Anna. They'll be looking for you, and if you _do_ get captured, at least I'll be able to warn Takuya about where you might be," Yugi voiced the others his concerns.

"Fine," Anna grumbled in defeat.

Yugi and Anna went to the right while Takuya went to the left, knowing that they were right in the enemy's territory.

* * *

Takuya continued to wander aimlessly down the path that seemed to go on forever. However, he forced himself down the path, knowing what he might ultimately find at the end. Suddenly, Takuya could hear human, some _in_human, voices just up ahead. Takuya quietly went to the door, his heart hammering the rib cage the whole time.

"We can't offer you anything else for your offer." Takuya guessed that it was that Kabuto who spoke up. Takuya's heart skipped a beat when he heard the next voice.

"Look, I want my friends and family to be safe from _you_ first, and then I'll perform _my_ end of the bargain." Takuya was relieved that Elizabeth was safe and sound. However, Takuya was mad at the bargain struck up by the people inside.

"That can be done, my dear, but you must fulfill your promise after we do our part." Takuya hissed under his breath. It was Orochimaru who had spoken.

"You know what'll happen if you don't cooperate." Takuya snarled at Bakura for his threat. A scream was heard from inside the room, making Takuya jump.

"Leave them alone!" Elizabeth's voice pleaded.

"We will, but you have to agree to our terms, first." Takuya clenched his fist, hoping not to burn the door and go straight for Marik. Takuya felt the tension in the next room swell. A second later, Takuya got a link from Anna.

_Well, we're waiting for you, Takuya. Where _are _you? Did you find Elizabeth?_ Anna asked inside the link. Takuya filled Anna in on the situation.

_Thanks for the information. We'll be there shortly, _Yugi replied, panting in his mind. Takuya could hardly stand not knowing what was inside of the room, but he had to wait for the others.

It felt like an eternity before Anna and Yugi showed up. Elizabeth was most likely still thinking about her response. Anna gave the signal and Takuya went headfirst into the room where his girlfriend was held.

The room was small, but like the rest of the cave, it was all rock with very little wood. Elizabeth glared at Takuya for interrupting the conversation by barging in on them. Elizabeth's family was in the darker corner of the room, as well as her godparents. The four wicked men turned and stared at Takuya at his arrival for a second; then they all grinned evilly at him.

"I knew the one who stole Elizabeth would find us," Orochimaru hissed. Takuya gulped and waited for what to do now that he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tough Decisions**

Shortly after Takuya entered the room, Yugi entered. Yugi was scared that the people in the back and Elizabeth would get hurt. Takuya snarled under his breath, releasing some of his hidden anger.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yugi. It has been quite some time now, hasn't it?" Bakura asked sarcastically. Yugi frowned, but in his mind he was yelling at Bakura.

"What…are…you…doing…here?" Elizabeth stuttered, furious at the boys for entering a private conversation. Elizabeth knew that Anna was behind the door, waiting for a chance to enter.

"We're here for Elizabeth," Takuya confidently stated. Orochimaru smirked at the idea as if it were ludicrous.

_You, _idiots! _Do you really think that you can save me? Just get out of here, while you still can! _Elizabeth shrieked in her mind to the others.

"I have a suggestion, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto chimed in.

"Yes, Kabuto, what is it?" Orochimaru asked politely. Elizabeth froze in place, reading Kabuto's mind.

"You think that'll work on me?" Elizabeth asked in response to Kabuto's thought, still frozen.

"I think you'll be able to decide for yourself." Orochimaru also grinned at the idea. Yugi also read Kabuto's mind, horror stricken.

_What is it? What is he thinking? _Takuya asked over the mind link over to the other two.

_They'll let Elizabeth decide where she wants to go. However, if she chooses us, mankind will be destroyed, _Anna replied, anger in her thoughts the whole time. Takuya growled at the idea.

"First thing's first, Anna needs to come out of hiding." Marik looked at the door where Anna was. Elizabeth went to defense mode, but didn't move out of the general area. Anna reluctantly came out of hiding.

"Now, my dear, you choose. Remember the conditions," Orochimaru instructed. Elizabeth ran through the conditions in her mind. Darkness: everyone lives, except herself. Light: all dies except for herself. For Elizabeth, this was a no win situation. Eventually, Elizabeth sighed.

"Please…forgive me," Elizabeth whispered to the people in the back. Elizabeth walked toward the friends that she loved like family, a tear streaking down her cheek. The four laughed manically as one by one they removed the family.

_You did the right thing, _Mrs. Jones sighed into Elizabeth's mind. Elizabeth picked up her pace as she ran towards Takuya. Takuya stepped back, bracing for the impact. Elizabeth ran straight into Takuya, sobbing onto his chest.

"It's alright," the three friends cooed softly. Elizabeth continued crying as the three whispered into her ears. Finally, as the last family member died, Elizabeth wiped her eyes and glared at the four men.

"Here is not the right place for a fight," Kabuto reminded Orochimaru. Bakura and Marik agreed with Kabuto about a change in scenery. Orochimaru made a hand sign and channeled his energy. Elizabeth grabbed the other three as if in an embrace.

"Hold on tight," Elizabeth ordered. Anna, Yugi, and Takuya grasped a bit of Elizabeth's clothes, waiting for whatever would happen.

"Ninja art; teleportation jutsu," Orochimaru mumbled. The friends suddenly felt a violent wind force them upward. They grasped each other more tightly now, hoping that they wouldn't fall.

The friends continued moving up until, what felt like an eternity later, they landed in a small plain. They turned to face their opponents, and Elizabeth felt the sense of déjà vu from her past dreams.

The friends were in the country, a wheat field ready to be picked in the distance, and the land was clear because of the stars and full moon in the sky. A warm breeze caressed Elizabeth's cheeks where the tears were. Elizabeth was in a line glaring at the four wicked men that killed her stepfamily.

"Hand her over, or suffer the consequences!" Bakura's voice boomed to where the friends stood.

"Never in your wildest dreams would we give Elizabeth up!" Anna shouted to the other four across the way.

"I'll _never _go with you, Bakura!" Elizabeth proclaimed to the four men. Orochimaru clicked his tongue, made a small cut on his arm, and placed the blood on his arm.

"Get ready, guys, he's summoning a colossal snake at us called 'Manda'," Elizabeth murmured to her friends. The others nodded and braced themselves. Soon afterward, the purple snake that once carried Elizabeth slithered to the other side of the plain.

"Well, then, I'll guess we'll have to take Elizabeth by _force_ if we want her," Marik decided. Kabuto shrugged his shoulders then crouched into his battle position. Yugi summoned his Dark Magician, and the fight began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hidden Truths, Hidden Secrets

Takuya headed for Kabuto, while Yugi and Anna focused in on Bakura and Marik. Elizabeth, however, attacked Orochimaru with a vengeance. Manda served Orochimaru's every whim as Elizabeth attacked him left and right. Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

"This is all very familiar to me. Do you recall your time under me, or have you tried to forget?" Orochimaru hissed while Elizabeth attacked.

"Dunno…don't…care," Elizabeth responded as she struck Manda. Some battles stopped to watch the interesting fight.

"Well, my dear," Orochimaru began, "this is how we trained as you served me. You were powerful indeed, and I raised you from the start. However, after less than two years of service to me, you ran away, didn't you?" Orochimaru asked, hoping the friends of Elizabeth heard the conversation. They heard everything.

_Elizabeth, is that true, _the three asked in unison through the link. Elizabeth growled and attacked harder.

"You were planning to take over my body and use it for your own needs, and not my own," Elizabeth explained. The three friends then started their fights once more and fought as hard as Elizabeth did.

A few minutes into the fight, Elizabeth keeled over and landed on the grass feet away from the titanic snake. The four villains stared while the friends gasped. Takuya went Elizabeth's way, but Kabuto blocked his path.

Elizabeth felt a white-hot heat building inside her heart, threatening to burn her whole body. She got on her knees and wondered what was happening to her. Before anyone else could react, Orochimaru lunged at Elizabeth, fangs ready for the kill.

"**NO!!**" the friends screeched in horror as Orochimaru drew close. Elizabeth's eyes opened, and light shot out of her body, blanketing the scene.

* * *

Time slowed down and nearly stopped completely. Elizabeth blinked twice and saw a young lady, no more than eighteen, gaze at her two feet away.

"Elizabeth Jones, no, Elizabeth Kariana, stand up," the woman commanded softly. Elizabeth stood up, dazed.

"Who-who are you, and how do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered. The woman smiled.

"I've always known you and watched over you, ever since the day you were born," the woman replied simply. Elizabeth remembered something.

"I don't know if my friends will survive this battle. I beg of you, please, help my friends to the best of your abilities," Elizabeth begged. The woman just chuckled.

"You've always cared about others more than yourself, even when you had nothing. But you gave anything you could for those in need," the woman truthfully inquired.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked once more. The woman sighed, and then looked Elizabeth directly into her eyes.

"Young one, I am the true form of you" the woman responded. Elizabeth took an involuntary step backwards out of shock, but then went back to her starting spot. After all, this sort of revelation happened often.

"Please help my friends," Elizabeth pleaded once more with the woman. The woman's eyes grew soft with compassion before she spoke.

"I can help, on one condition," the woman replied.

"Anything, just name it and I'll give it to you," Elizabeth answered rapidly. The woman chuckled once more.

"In the event that you should die, your will must be bestowed upon another. Your will includes your abilities, emotions, and your memories. The person who receives your will must be someone you trust. Now, to whom shall your will be given to if you die?" the woman asked boldly. Elizabeth pondered for a moment who would be the right choice, then cleared her throat.

"Should I die before her, I'd like my will to be bestowed upon," Elizabeth gulped, "my closest and dearest friend, Anna." The woman smiled.

"If you feel the person is responsible, let us seal the deal." The woman held out her hand. Elizabeth grinned and shook the woman's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Battle's End**

Time resumed itself once more. Orochimaru continued his attack, until he saw the eyes. Elizabeth's eyes suddenly changed from a hazel color to pure white, light glowing from them. Before Orochimaru could react, pulsating energy from Elizabeth forced him to the ground. Manda, afraid, fled from the scene in a cloud of smoke.

The other three villains turned to look at Elizabeth for a moment, the friends also watching. Elizabeth's hair grew rapidly to her waist; her clothes melded into a floor-length, topaz dress. An equally topaz staff emerged from the ground, sunstones decorating it.

"Elizabeth," Takuya breathed. The friends stared in awe where Elizabeth was. Elizabeth stood up, staff in hand.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto, Marik, Bakura; you shall no longer harm the friends of Elizabeth," a new female voice spoke from Elizabeth. Orochimaru chuckled softly; Elizabeth turned to face him.

"So, you're the presence that I've sensed within the girl," Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto stiffened.

_This girl, how many powers is she hiding? _Kabuto thought to himself, shocked.

"She has only just begun to reveal her true powers," the voice continued after hearing Kabuto's thoughts.

Anna couldn't imagine her friend like this. What had triggered the transformation she had just witnessed?

"This ends now," the voice murmured wistfully. Elizabeth began to chant an Egyptian spell, her staff aglow. Elizabeth floated slowly off of the ground. The enemy tried to flee, only to discover that they were frozen on place.

The chanting grew louder and faster; new dialects were being chanted with the original incantation. Anna prayed that Elizabeth was alright. Takuya flinched then turned to face Yugi and Anna.

"We have to stop her," Takuya warned the others in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" Yugi and Anna asked in unison.

"That spell is powerful enough to defeat an army," Takuya began.

"So what's wrong with it?" Anna asked skeptically.

"That's what I'm getting to," Takuya spoke, annoyed. "That spell has a terrible price, though. It only happened once, but if anyone uses that spell, the body deteriorates at an incredible pace that, if left unchecked, it would disappear," Takuya explained while the other two looked horrified.

"How? We can barely get close to her," Yugi yelled over a wind that was forming. Anna pondered for a moment.

"That's the thing; the spell has gone too far. Even if we tried, we'd only make the body deteriorate even faster!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Yugi asked persistently, hoping that there was another way around this.

"As much as I hate it, we'll have to let it be for now, I guess," Anna timidly told the others. Yugi stared at her, but knew she was right.

"Elizabeth is strong. She'll make it out alive," Anna reassured the boys. They nodded in agreement and sent prayers for her.

Elizabeth unleashed the spell in a flurry of light. The four villains yelled as if in pain, while the friends shielded their eyes from the brilliant light. When it faded, the friends saw the field had changed.

Four cadavers lay on the ground, the eyes reflecting fear just before death(A/N: A cadaver is a dead body for those who don't know). The ground where the bodies lay went from plains to valleys with dead and upturned grass. Elizabeth hovered just over a hill created from the blast, her eyes still white.

"Elizabeth!" the friends called to Elizabeth as her feet touched the ground, her eyes back to normal. Elizabeth looked at her friends and smiled sheepishly at them.

(A/N: There will be a couple more chapters before this story is finished, so stay tuned!)


	7. Chapter 7

This is the saddest chapter in the whole book, but more to come after this (it isn't over **yet**).

**Chapter 7**

**Final Words**

Elizabeth felt weaker than she ever had before, but she knew that she'd helped her friends survive. Her body swayed slowly, feeling the side-affects in her own body. Takuya, arriving first, caught Elizabeth before she fell to the hard ground. Elizabeth gazed into Takuya's eyes.

"Takuya, you're alright," Elizabeth mumbled weakly. Takuya checked Elizabeth's arm to discover that her body was indeed shredded on the inside as he had predicted.

"How is she?" Anna asked after arriving second. Her friend must've just been tired, which would explain her friend's collapse. Takuya slowly shook his head side to side. Anna inhaled sharply as Yugi arrived at the scene.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked curiously, watching Anna and Elizabeth. Anna turned to Yugi and sobbed into his chest. Yugi looked at Takuya, then Elizabeth, and back again. Takuya gulped once before explaining.

"Her body…is…beyond repair. Her muscles are torn apart, and her heart is also tearing to pieces. Once her heart tears completely…she'll…be…gone." Takuya nearly spat the last word, beginning to cry himself. Yugi tried to compose himself, but still looked shocked at the new revelation.

"Why…are you all crying over me? I'm still here, aren't I?" Elizabeth asked in a raspy voice. The three friends gazed at Elizabeth in awe.

"Elizabeth, you need to-" Anna began.

"I'm fine, really, I am," Elizabeth intervened, her voice still weak. Takuya gave a half smile.

"That's my stubborn Elizabeth," Takuya joked. Elizabeth laughed a little at the joke, the others still crying. Elizabeth slowly placed her lips onto Takuya's, and then fell back into his arms. Elizabeth gazed from one friend to another, smiling.

"This…isn't the end, you know," Elizabeth assured the others. They stared blankly at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Takuya asked, confused.

"T-there really is no end…in life, just…beginnings," Elizabeth replied softly. Anna and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"But…but I'll…I'll miss you so much," Takuya choked out. Elizabeth's hand lingered over Takuya's face and began stroking his right cheek.

"My love for you will never die. It's always with you," Elizabeth looked at Yugi and Anna, giving them a gentle smile. They couldn't help but wonder where Elizabeth's strength came from.

"You guys…are my close friends. Our friendship…will transcend time…and find you again," Elizabeth reassured them. All Anna could do was nod her head slowly, tears welling up once more. Yugi looked at the ground, not wanting to see Elizabeth's pain any longer. Elizabeth smiled once more before going unconscious.

"No, she can't die, s-she just can't," Takuya muttered, crying his heart out over Elizabeth. _She loved me, no matter what I did, _Takuya thought to himself in private.

"Elizabeth," Anna mustered through her trembling lips. Yugi couldn't say anything, tears finally falling from his eyes. Anna crumpled into Yugi's arms once more, weeping ever harder. Was this really the end of Elizabeth?


	8. Chapter 8

Now that I've stopped crying over the last chapter, we can move on. Enjoy!!!!

**Chapter 8**

**Miracles Happen**

Elizabeth lay in Takuya's arms with Anna and Yugi looking on, only able to watch as Elizabeth slowly died in her lover's arms. Three sets of tears, one from each person flowed to the barren earth.

Once the tears hit the earth, something began to happen. Elizabeth's body no longer grew cold. In fact, it almost became…warm. Her failing heart fluttered back to a normal, steady beat. Anna looked at Elizabeth and noticed her pale face regaining its normal color.

"W-what's happening to Elizabeth?" Anna asked. Takuya and Yugi took a second look at Elizabeth and realized that she was no longer dying. Takuya released another layer of tears.

"I-I can't believe it. She…she's coming back," Takuya mustered through his own shock. Anna and Yugi were both relieved and shocked. How did this happen?

However, this wasn't the time to ask questions. Before they knew it, to figures were racing to where the four people were sitting, sirens not to far away from the scene.

"I think the bodies need to be moved before the police start asking questions," Yugi commented. Anna helped Yugi move the bodies while Takuya held onto Elizabeth as her body mended itself.

"I'm glad that you're back with us," Takuya whispered to Elizabeth. He brushed away a few loose strands of hair and lightly kissed Elizabeth on her warm lips. Takuya could almost feel Elizabeth blushing under his face. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers.

"Welcome back," Takuya breathed. Even though she was unconscious, Elizabeth gave a small smile in return. Takuya prepared his story as the two figures lingered over his back, shock spreading over their faces.

* * *

Elizabeth was plunged in darkness. She wondered if this was really what death was like. Elizabeth could make out the sounds of tears millions of miles away. Suddenly, a small point of light pierced through the darkness and almost blinding Elizabeth.

"My daughter," a calm voice called through the vast space between Elizabeth and the newfound light.

"Who calls for me?" Elizabeth asked her voice surprisingly strong. Her body even seemed stronger than before.

"It is…your mother. You're friends are begging for you. Can you hear them?" Elizabeth's mother asked in response. Elizabeth listened for a moment, trying to hear what her mother heard.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

"My lover, come back!"

Elizabeth heard the crying voices now. Her friends and love wanted her back in their lives. Elizabeth's mother smiled, as if in agreement.

"Go to them, my daughter," her mother requested.

"What about you? Will I ever see you again?" Elizabeth asked louder as she faded back to the world she knew.

"We will meet again. That is a promise," Elizabeth's mother replied. Elizabeth smiled and allowed herself to return to her friends and those who cared so much about her enough to give everything for her.

Elizabeth entered the light willingly and felt herself enter the world where her friends were waiting for her return to them.


End file.
